


By Your Side - Kiibouma

by kiiboumastannie



Series: Soulmate Kiibouma [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kamukoma is only mentioned, M/M, Nagito is only mentioned, Not Beta Read, Ouma not Oma, Remnant Oma Kokichi, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiboumastannie/pseuds/kiiboumastannie
Summary: Kokichi Ouma is a remnant of despair, Kiibo finally finds him again after restless months of searching.
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Soulmate Kiibouma [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125026
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	By Your Side - Kiibouma

**Author's Note:**

> I made this a while ago and don't remember making it, but I know I never posted it so, also, I'll probably end up making this a series.

Kokichi looked up at Kiibo, his eyes narrowing. Ouma's clothes were tattered, bloodstained, and overall unhealthily filthy. The red string tying their pinkies together remained in tact though. It was the first time they'd gotten to see each other in a while, but something was off about Kokichi. Kiibo pulled Kokichi into a hug, sighing softly.

"Mmh..Ouma-san..I missed you so much."  
The slightly taller male's words and actions seemed to have no effect on Kokichi. Nothing changed about the irritated scowl on his face. Kiibo couldn't tell what was wrong.

"Ouma-san?"  
Kiibo whispered, biting his lower lip. Ouma hadn't responded yet. All of a sudden, tears welled in the corners of Kokichi's eyes. His hands trembled as he reached for his pocket. He pulled out a pair of scissors, sighing softly.

"I'm sorry..Kiibo."  
The small utterance and the sight of the scissors in Ouma's hand was enough to make Kiibo tremble. He knew exactly what was going on.

"Wait-! Ouma-san, let's just talk this out-! Please.."  
Kiibo bit his lip, looking down at his feet. He couldn't let this happen.

"Please..Just come back with me..We can defeat the remnants of despair together.."  
Kiibo had known that it was far too late for something like this, but he had to try.

Ouma shook his head, smiling shakily as he withheld his sobs. There was no talking him out of it. He had his reasons, definitely.

"Kiibo..I can't hear you out, I'm sorry."  
Kokichi muttered as he placed the string between the blades of the scissors.

Kiibo flinched, eyes widening as he looked at Kokichi. He couldn't let Kokichi do this. They were soulmates, why would he stand by and let Kokichi try to end that?

"Ouma-san stop-! Please..I know..You don't want to hear me out..But please..come back with me. We all miss you. I miss you."  
Kiibo whispered, gently cupping Kokichi's cheek.

Kokichi sighed, shaking his head.

"I said no, Kiibo.."  
Ouma grumbled, his hand trembling. It felt wrong, but he knew it was necessary.

"Ouma, hurry up. Servant and I need your assistance."  
A rather tall male had walked in and spoken up. Kiibo had only caught a glimpse of him, but he seemed to have long, dark hair and red eyes.

-snip-

Ouma had cut the string, tears falling down his cheeks.  
"Y..You're free now, Kiibo."

Kiibo bit his lip, wrapping his arms around Kokichi's waist.  
"No..I'm not leaving you. The universe wanted us together. I'm staying here with you, I don't care if it's dangerous, I'm staying with you until the end, Ouma-san."


End file.
